herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Romance of the Three Kingdoms characters with similarities to other heroes: Huang Yueying
This is Huang Yueying, a wife of Zhuge Liang. And these are the heroes and heroines who are similar to her. KimMMPR.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Sam (Totally Spies!).jpg|Sam (Totally Spies!) XuiYing2.png|Xiuying Hong (Shenmue series) Cassandra_The_Scorpion_King.jpg|Cassandra (The Scorpion King) Screen_Shot_2018-11-10_at_9.40.05_AM.png|Emily Cratchit (A Christmas Carol) Rose-Tyler-rose-tyler-1592812-640-368.jpg|Rose Tyler (Doctor Who) Sydney_Bristow_ALIAS.png|Sydney Bristow (Alias) Momoko_Maskman.jpg|Momoko (Hikari Sentai Maskman) Rosetta_the_Garden_Fairy.png|Rosetta (Disney's Fairies) SheenaTheJungleQueen.jpg|Sheena Katherine-New-Pink-Ranger-3M.jpg|Katherine Hillard (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Dixie_Kong.png|Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong series) Jolyne_jojoeoh.png|Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Heroine-leona.png|Leona Heidern (SNK series) Sonya-blade.png|Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat series) Turanga_Leela.png|Turanga Leela (Futurama) Lisa.jpg|Lisa (Zathura) Mary_Jane_smiles_4.jpg|Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man Films) Jumanji1995hdtv720pengh.jpg|Sarah Whittle (Jumanji) 968full-jumanji-screenshot.jpg|Judy Shepherd (Jumanji) Sophie_in_the_live_action_film.png|Sophie (The BFG) Maggie_(Maggie_and_the_Ferocious_Beast).png|Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) Rarity.png|Rarity (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Princess_Fiona.jpg|Princess Fiona (Shrek) Lois_Griffin.png|Lois Griffin (Family Guy) Ariel_disney.png|Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) Morgana_macawber_by_tanakahoshi-d5xa70u.png|Morgana Macawber (Darkwing Duck) Fuli-clip.png|Fuli (The Lion Guard) Princess_Merida.jpg|Princess Merida (Brave) Profile_art_-_Toralei_Stripe.jpg|Toralei Stripe (Monster High) Princess_Celestia.png|Princess Celestia (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Delia_Ketchum.gif|Delia Ketchum (Pokemon series) Sunset_Shimmer_pony_and_human.png|Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony Equestria Girls series) Dorothy_Gale.jpg|Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) Lori_Loud.PNG|Lori Loud (The Loud House) Jessica_rabbit.png|Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Jean_Grey_90s.jpg|Jean Grey (Marvel Universe) DOA5_Sarah_Render.png|Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter series) Gamora_Gotg.jpg|Gamora (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Duchess.png|Duchess (Disney's The Aristocats) Daphne_Blake.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo series) Blue_Mary.jpg|Blue Mary (SNK series) Lisa_Lisa.jpg|Lisa Lisa (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) SF5-Eliza.jpg|Eliza Masters (Street Fighter series) Jasiri-img.png|Jasiri (The Lion Guard) Z_Delgado.jpg|Elizabeth Delgado (Power Rangers SPD) Judy_Neutron2.png|Judy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron series) Tulip.png|Tulip (Storks) 41785_30176049348_8313_n.jpg|Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Annie Hughes.jpg|Annie Hughes (Iron Giant) Farah Profile Render-1-.png|Princess Farah (Prince of Persia series) Amy 1.jpg|Amy Crystal (The House of the Dead series) Dr. Chase Meridian.jpg|Dr. Chase Meridian (Batman Forever) Coco Imelda offical pose.jpg|Imelda (Coco) Akie.png|Aki (Ape Escape) Jenny Blake.jpg|Jenny Blake (Rocketeer) Maid Marian.png|Maid Marian (Disney's Robin Hood) Blossom3.png|Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Princess Leia's characteristic hairstyle.jpg|Leia Organa (Star Wars series) Juri Nijou in Carranger.jpg|Juri Nijou (Chouriki Sentai Ohranger) Megayellow02.jpg|Chisato Jougasaki (Denji Sentai Megaranger) Barbie in the Nutcracker Clara.png|Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) BarbieRapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel (Barbie as Rapunzel) Odette-Official-Still.jpg|Princess Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake) Anneliese.png|Princess Anneliese (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Queen Erika.png|Erika (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Annika.png|Princess Annika (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Genevieve.jpg|Princess Genevieve (Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses) Rosella.jpg|Princess Rosella (Barbie as the Island Princess) Liana12.png|Princess Liana (Barbie & The Diamond Castle) PrincessBlairWillows.png|Blair Willows (Barbie: Princess Charm School) Ellen Ripley.png|Ellen Ripley (Alien series) Nala.png|Nala (The Lion King) Evelyn.jpg|Evelyn O'Connell (The Mummy) Buffy.png|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Jeanne snkh1.png|Jeanne D'Arc (World Heroes series) Black Widow-086.png|Black Widow (Marvel Universe) ShinaHuman2BRX.jpg|Shina (Bloody Roar series) Jenny Halsey.jpg|Jenny Halsey (The Mummy 2017) Lois Lane A Celebration of 75 Years Textless.jpg|Lois Lane (DC Universe) Power-ranger-in-space-ashley-hammond-yellow-space-ranger-cosplay-costume-version-02-1.jpg|Ashley Hammond (Power Rangers Turbo) Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent (Maleficent Film) Michelle ChangTTT2.jpg|Michelle Chang (Tekken series) Mamiya-bow.jpg|Mamiya (Fist of the North Star) Nina Williams - Full-body CG Art Image - Tekken 6.png|Nina Williams (Tekken series) Moon Jupiter.png|Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon series) Fire-and-Ice-Teegra-breaks-into-a-run.-We-cherish-these-moments.png|Princess Teegra (Fire & Ice) Yukiden - Oichi.jpg|Oichi (Sengoku BASARA) Zarina_(The_Pirate_Fairy).png|Zarina (Disney's Fairies) 14008025-9B6B-4238-91DD-4F2E1E6ABC24.jpeg|Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine) Karen_(Frosty_the_Snowman).png|Karen (Frosty the Snowman) Layla2.jpg|Layla Williams (Disney's Sky High) Chizuru-i9.jpg|Chizuru Kagura (SNK series) Rose-rose-dawson-31677709-500-581.png|Rose DeWitt Bukater (Titanic) Rebecca Chang.png|Rebecca Chang (Dead Rising series) Charlotte-sen.jpg|Charlotte (Samurai Shodown series) 300px-Ashrah7wx.png|Ashrah (Mortal Kombat series) MSD - Eri Kasamoto.png|Eri Kasamoto (Metal Slug series) Luna I'm her Wedding Dress.jpeg|Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter series) Abigail_Chase_Natl_Treasure_DK.jpg|Abigail Chase (Disney's National Treasure series) 2017-01-05_23-04-49.png|Peyton Kelly (Disney's The Game Plan) 73C739DD-832E-4B62-AEA0-16FACB0A8ACD.png|Emmy (Dragon Tales) 9FF420DE-C336-407A-9914-C71C720B2845.png|Zowie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) 200683-2653-clp-950.jpg|Holly Jollimore (Casper's Haunted Christmas) Gig-care-bears-journey-to-joke-a-lot-24.9.jpg|Gig (Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot) Zoe Plummer.jpg|Zoe Plummer (Disney's Pacifier) Me_Bear.jpg|Me Bear (The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie) Tumblr m9g9z98blk1qa3oco.jpg|Kim (The Care Bears Movie) Imageclarice.jpg|Clarice (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) Angie 1.jpg|Angie (Shark Tale) Jessica_Claus.jpg|Miss Jessica (Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) Lotsa.jpg|Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears series) Nico_Robin_(Post-Timeskip)-04598.png|Nico Robin (One Piece series) Elektra_Natchios_(Earth-701306)_Poster.jpg|Elektra (Daredevil/Elektra Movie) DOA5 Helena Render.png|Helena Douglas (Dead or Alive series) Tracer portrait.png|Tracer (Overwatch) Lauren-Holly-image-lauren-holly-36390116-1000-650.png|Mary Swanson (Dumb and Dumber) Xena.jpeg|Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess) Despicableme2-lucywilde-kristenwigg-300-01.jpg|Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me series) 5D34C2F4-72CB-4026-8F07-14755D4E9170.jpeg|Pollie Pi (Rolie Polie Olie) SC6 - Ivy (1).jpg|Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur series) Vicki Vale 0002.jpg|Vicki Vale (DC Universe) 323219 005.jpg|Arrietty (The Secret World Of Arrietty) MarCap2RubyHeart.png|Ruby Heart (Capcom Universe) 2912012-1338767456-deka .gif|Cindy Holiday/Kris Thompsen (Dynamite Deka/Die Hard Arcade) LinnKurosawa.jpeg|Linn Kurosawa (Alien vs. Predator: The Arcade Game and Capcom Universe) Princess Saiya.jpg|Princess Saiya (My Fair Princess series) 1287-hxntqyz0095181.jpg|Ice Queen (Zu Warriors from the Magic Mountain) 3 28-3-328-58 20030809141937.jpg|Sima Hongye (A Chinese Ghost Story 2003) Wu Zetian 2003.jpg|Wu Meiniang (Lady Wu: The First Empress) MV5BZjNlOGI0NDAtMzhjNy00ODliLTg5YjYtZGNlNzkyZjcyMWM3L2ltYWdlL2ltYWdlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzk3NTUwOQ@@. V1 .jpg|Patty (Rumble Fish) 01300000261284122742181358570.jpg|Tie Xinlan (The Proud Twins) 20181202003601_a61be749490cfabfe3d23a3207e3e17f_3.jpeg|Zhou Xuan (The Wandering Songstress) Category:Blog posts